geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Components
Map Components are what the player has to navigate through in order to complete levels in Geometry Dash, which includes a combination of platforms, hazards, triggers, decorations and cosmetic effects form the design of levels. Note: Mentions of tabs are in reference to those displayed by the Build tool of the level editor. Platforms= Platforms are usually safe to make vertical contact with and travel over. Platforms consist of: blocks, located under the first tab and by default occupy one square unit; other platforms, located under the second tab and come in various shapes and sizes, and slopes, introduced in Update 1.8, located under the fourth tab and may allow the icon to travel at angles (horizontal movement speed remains constant). Some platforms are physical objects while others are decorative and must be used in combination with outlines to enable them a physical condition. Update 1.3 was the first update to introduce new platform styles. Update 1.4 introduced smaller scale platforms. Certain platforms introduced in Update 1.6 have special properties, whose block and slope variants are located under the second tab. *Fading platforms will become increasingly transparent when the icon is in close proximity. Crashing will reveal all fading platforms on-screen. These are not included in the galleries below. *Destructible blocks will be destroyed in horizontal collisions and sometimes in vertical collisions, with no damage to the icon. Update 1.7 introduced variants of the grid, tile, chipped, black and brick blocks that can be customised using colour channels. These are not included in the galleries below. Update 1.8 introduced platforms that incorporate colour channel customisation with base styles. Update 2.0 introduced a vast assortment of platforms, some of which are designed to be used in combination with each other. These are not included in the galleries below. Update 2.1 introduced more platforms, to be used in combination with each other. These are not included in the galleries below. Blocks RegularBlock01.png GridBlock01.png GridBlock02.png GridBlock03.png GridBlock04.png GridBlock05.png GridBlock06.png GridBlock07.png GridBlock08.png TileBlock01.png TileBlock02.png TileBlock03.png TileBlock04.png TileBlock05.png TileBlock06.png TileBlock07.png ChippedBlock01.png ChippedBlock02.png ChippedBlock03.png ChippedBlock04.png ChippedBlock05.png ChippedBlock06.png BlackBlock01.png BlackBlock02.png BlackBlock03.png BlackBlock04.png BlackBlock05.png BlackBlock06.png BlackBlock07.png BrickBlock01.png BrickBlock02.png BrickBlock03.png BrickBlock04.png BrickBlock05.png BrickBlock06.png BrickBlock07.png ChequeredBlock01.png ChequeredBlock02.png ChequeredBlock03.png ChequeredBlock04.png ChequeredBlock05.png ChequeredBlock06.png ChequeredBlock07.png ChequeredBlock08.png ChequeredBlock09.png ChequeredBlock10.png ChequeredBlock11.png ChequeredBlock12.png ChequeredBlock13.png ChequeredBlock14.png MetallicPlatform08.png DestructibleBlock01.png BeamBlock01.png BeamBlock02.png BeamBlock03.png BeamBlock04.png BeamBlock05.png BeamBlock06.png BeamBlock07.png PatternedBlock01.png PatternedBlock02.png PatternedBlock03.png PatternedBlock04.png PatternedBlock05.png PatternedBlock06.png PatternedBlock07.png CrossBlock01.png CrossBlock02.png CrossBlock03.png CrossBlock04.png CrossBlock05.png CrossBlock06.png CrossBlock07.png CrossBlock08.png CrossBlock09.png CrossBlock10.png CrossBlock11.png CrossBlock12.png CrossBlock13.png CrossBlock14.png CrossBlock15.png PaneBlock01.png PaneBlock02.png PaneBlock03.png PaneBlock04.png Platforms RegularPlatform01.png RegularPlatform02.png RegularPlatform03.png RegularPlatform04.png RegularPlatform05.png WavyPlatform01.png WavyPlatform02.png WavyPlatform03.png WavyPlatform04.png WavyPlatform05.png WavyPlatform06.png MetallicPlatform01.png MetallicPlatform02.png MetallicPlatform03.png MetallicPlatform04.png MetallicPlatform05.png MetallicPlatform06.png MetallicPlatform07.png MetallicPlatform09.png MetallicPlatform10.png PanePlatform01.png PanePlatform02.png PanePlatform03.png PanePlatform04.png PanePlatform05.png PanePlatform06.png PanePlatform07.png PanePlatform08.png PanePlatform09.png Slopes GridSlope01.png GridSlope02.png TileSlope01.png TileSlope02.png ChippedSlope01.png ChippedSlope02.png BlackSlope01.png BlackSlope02.png BrickSlope01.png BrickSlope02.png CheckeredSlope01.png CheckeredSlope02.png CheckeredSlope03.png CheckeredSlope04.png CheckeredSlope05.png WavySlope01.png WavySlope02.png WavySlope03.png WavySlope04.png MetallicSlope01.png MetallicSlope02.png MetallicSlope03.png MetallicSlope04.png BeamSlope01.png BeamSlope02.png PatternedSlope01.png PatternedSlope02.png CrossSlope01.png CrossSlope02.png PaneSlope01.png PaneSlope02.png PaneSlope03.png PaneSlope04.png PaneSlope05.png PaneSlope06.png PaneSlope07.png PaneSlope08.png |-| Outlines= Outlines are platforms with no internal styling, located under the third tab. They may be used individually or in combination with decorative platforms to enable them a physical condition. Cornerpieces are decorative and may be used to fill in gaps left between certain outline arrangements. Outlines of increased thickness were introduced in Update 2.0. These are not included in the galleries below. The slope outlines were changed in Update 2.1 in an attempt to make them useable without the need of their cornerpieces. These are not included in the galleries below. Blocks BlockOutline01.png BlockOutline02.png BlockOutline03.png BlockOutline04.png BlockOutline05.png Platforms PlatformOutline01.png PlatformOutline02.png PlatformOutline03.png PlatformOutline04.png PlatformOutline05.png PlatformOutline06.png PlatformOutline07.png PlatformOutline08.png Slopes SlopeOutline01.png SlopeOutline02.png Cornerpieces Cornerpiece01.png Cornerpiece02.png Cornerpiece03.png Cornerpiece04.png |-| Hazards= There are various types of hazards which will destroy the icon under any form of contact. Hazards consist of: spikes and pits, located under the fifth tab; animated monsters, introduced in Update 2.0 and located under the seventh tab, and rotating saw-blades, introduced in Update 1.4 and located under the eleventh tab. Although they are animated, the hitboxes for monsters and saw-blades remain static. Update 1.4 introduced smaller scale hazards. Certain hazards introduced in Update 1.6 have special properties. *Fading spikes and saw-blades will become increasingly transparent when the icon is in close proximity. Crashing will reveal all fading hazards on-screen. These are not included in the galleries below. *Fake spikes with black outlines will not destroy the icon and act like decorations. Update 1.7 introduced spikes and sawblades that can be customised using colour channels. Update 2.1 adds the ability to change entirely the color of all sawblades and pits. Spikes RegularSpike01.png RegularSpike02.png RegularSpike03.png RegularSpike04.png ColourSpike01.png ColourSpike02.png ColourSpike03.png ColourSpike04.png OutlineSpike01.png OutlineSpike02.png OutlineSpike03.png FakeSpike01.png FakeSpike02.png FakeSpike03.png FakeSpike04.png Pits ThornPit01.png ThornPit02.png ThornPit03.png ThornPit04.png ThornPit05.png WavyPit01.png WavyPit02.png WavyPit03.png WavyPit04.png WavyPit05.png WavyPit06.png VinePit01.png VinePit02.png VinePit03.png VinePit04.png JaggedPit01.png JaggedPit02.png JaggedPit03.png CurvedPit01.png CurvedPit02.png SerratedPit01.png SerratedPit02.png SerratedPit03.png SerratedPit04.png Animated monsters Monster01.png Monster02.png Monster03.png MonsterPit01.png Saw-blades RegularSawblade01.png RegularSawblade02.png RegularSawblade03.png SpikedBulbSawblade01.png SpikedBulbSawblade02.png SpikedBulbSawblade03.png GearSawblade01.png GearSawblade02.png GearSawblade03.png OutlineSawblade01.png OutlineSawblade02.png OutlineSawblade03.png ColourSawblade01.png ColourSawblade02.png ColourSawblade03.png PointedSawblade01.png PointedSawblade02.png PointedSawblade03.png |-| 3D components= Introduced in Update 1.9, 3D components are decorations appended onto platforms to enhance spatial perception of the environment. Outlines and surfaces with relative designs to platforms may be used together to achieve this purpose. |-| Special= Under the seventh tab are special components that includes pads, rings, portals, collectibles, text and various animated components (these are mentioned on other sections of this page). Pads and rings influence the direction of travel. Making contact with a pad will automatically execute its effect, while a ring requires a click/tap while a player is in range. They may be positioned so that they redirect the icon into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. Pads and rings also emit identically coloured pixel effects to themselves (with the exception of yellow rings, which emit white particles). They also cause an expanding circle effect when used which is also the same colour. In Update 2.1 4 new special gameplay blocks were added; shown with the letters "D", "J", "S" and "H" respectively in the level editor. For information about portals, see Portals. Pads Rings Trivia *Prior to their formal introduction, the yellow pad is encountered in The Seven Seas, the cyan pad in Back On Track and Polargeist, the magenta pad in Can't Let Go, and the magenta ring in Time Machine, as part of collecting secret coins. *The magenta pad, despite launching the icon a smaller height, is of a larger size than the yellow pad. *The green and black rings are the only ring to not have a pad equivalent. **Because green/black pads will just force the player to the ground, and therefore no use of being a PAD, which should launch. ***If the green ring is placed in a block, interacting with it will result in a crash. If the black ring is placed in a block, interacting with it will not have any additional effect. *Arrows can be rotated to send the icon in an angled direction, the rotation limit being ±70°. **The limit can theoretically be 89.9999° (or 89° since the game doesn't use decimal places for the rotation), but then the linear movement reaches ludicrous speeds. **Using angles 90° and 270° is necessarily prohibited due to the fact that the tangent of 90° and 270° is not defined and therefore meaning that the player would crash or land on the ground in an instant. It could potentially cause the game to crash due to the tangent not being defined. **Using angles between 90° and 270° would mean to invert the speed of the player to go to the left (or right in mirror mode) for as long as the orbs are active. *The arrow orbs can be held on to indefinitely, propelling the player for as long as it is held. They will only stop when the player hits a S block. Portals do NOT cancel the dash orb effect, contrary to popular belief. **This belief was caused by Fingerdash, in which RobTop put the S block along with a gravity portal corresponding to the gravity that the player is intended to finish on so as to prevent abusing of the dash orbs in the level. *Making contact with yellow and magenta pads and rings with the wave will trigger their animation despite the wave not interacting. *Hitting a green ring using the wave will invert its gravity but will not obscure its diagonal travel. * The red pad is thicker than the yellow pad. It also sinks below the block by 1 pixel. * The magenta arrow was previously red as shown on the sneak peeks for 2.1, and still has red particles. All arrow orbs were also triangular. * The green arrow help button when selecting the "Edit Special" button displays "help text" rather than explaining the properties of the options shown. Miscellaneous Key.png|Keys are collectibles which can be used as visual indicators of the presence of triggers. Keyhole.png|Keyholes are decorations which can be used to mark objects as responsive to the collecting of a corresponding key. SecretCoin.png|Secret coins are collectibles found in official levels. UserCoinUnverified.png|User coins are collectibles found in user levels. The bronze variant has not been verified. UserCoinVerified.png|User coins are collectibles found in user levels. The silver variant has been verified. GameText.png|Text can be included in levels. For more information, see Level Editor. |-| Decorations= Decorations enhance visual design. Certain decorations can be customised using colour channels while others pulsate. Types of decorations include animated decorations, located under the fifth tab; ground decorations and lighting effects (not included in the galleries below), located under the eighth tab; regular decorations, located under the ninth tab; pulsating decorations, located under the tenth tab, and rotating decorations, located under the eleventh tab. Animated decorations File:WaveAnimatedDecor01.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor02.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor03.png File:WaveAnimatedDecor04.png File:StripeAnimatedDecor01.png File:StripeAnimatedDecor02.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor01.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor02.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor03.png File:FlameAnimatedDecor04.png Ground decorations File:ThornGroundDecor01.png File:ThornGroundDecor02.png File:ThornGroundDecor03.png File:ThornGroundDecor04.png File:CloudGroundDecor01.png File:CloudGroundDecor02.png File:ColumnsGroundDecor01.png File:ColumnsGroundDecor02.png File:ColumnsGroundDecor03.png File:WavyGroundDecor01.png File:WavyGroundDecor02.png File:WavyGroundDecor03.png File:AngledGroundDecor01.png File:AngledGroundDecor02.png File:AngledGroundDecor03.png File:JaggedGroundDecor01.png File:JaggedGroundDecor02.png File:JaggedGroundDecor03.png File:CurvedGroundDecor01.png File:CurvedGroundDecor02.png File:StacksGroundDecor01.png File:StacksGroundDecor02.png File:StacksGroundDecor03.png General decorations File:ChainDecor01.png File:ChainDecor02.png File:ChainDecor03.png File:ChainDecor04.png File:ChainLinkDecor01.png File:ChainLinkDecor02.png File:CloudDecor01.png File:CloudDecor02.png File:CloudDecor03.png File:VineDecor01.png File:VineDecor02.png File:VineDecor03.png File:VineDecor04.png File:VineDecor05.png File:VineDecor06.png File:StylisedChain01.png File:StylisedChain02.png File:PointedHead01.png File:PointedHead02.png File:PointedHead03.png File:CurvedLineDecor01.png File:CurvedLineDecor02.png File:JaggedLineDecor01.png File:JaggedLineDecor02.png File:ThickTubeDecor01.png File:ThickTubeDecor02.png File:BeamDecor01.png File:BeamDecor02.png File:BeamDecor03.png File:BeamDecor04.png File:BeamDecor05.png File:TubeDecor01.png File:TubeDecor02.png File:TubeDecor03.png File:TubeDecor04.png File:TubeDecor05.png File:BlockDecor01.png File:BlockDecor02.png File:BlockDecor03.png File:BlockDecor04.png File:BlockDecor05.png File:PlatformDecor01.png File:PlatformDecor02.png File:PlatformStylisedDecor01.png File:PlatformStylisedDecor02.png File:PlatformBlackDecor01.png File:PlatformBlackDecor02.png File:GrassDecor01.png File:GrassDecor02.png File:GrassDecor03.png File:GrassDecor04.png File:GrassDecor05.png File:StonesDecor01.png File:StonesDecor02.png File:StonesDecor03.png File:StonesDecor04.png File:ReedDecor01.png File:ReedDecor02.png File:ReedDecor03.png File:BulbBeamDecor01.png File:BulbBeamDecor02.png File:BulbBeamDecor03.png File:BulbBeamDecor04.png File:BulbBeamDecor05.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor01.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor02.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor03.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor04.png File:BulbBeamBlackDecor05.png File:StemDecor01.png File:StemDecor02.png File:StemDecor03.png File:StemDecor04.png File:StemDecor05.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor01.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor02.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor03.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor04.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor05.png File:SerratedBackdropDecor06.png File:SerratedLineDecor01.png File:SerratedLineDecor02.png File:SerratedLineDecor03.png File:SerratedLineDecor04.png File:PixelDecor01.png File:PixelDecor02.png File:RainbowDecor01.png File:RainbowDecor02.png File:StylisedCloudDecor01.png File:StylisedCloudDecor02.png File:StylisedCloudDecor03.png File:FlowerDecor01.png File:PaneBlockDecor01.png File:PaneBlockDecor02.png File:PaneBlockDecor03.png File:PaneBlockDecor04.png File:PaneBlockDecor05.png File:PaneBlockDecor06.png File:PaneBlockDecor07.png File:PaneSlopeDecor01.png File:PaneSlopeDecor02.png File:PaneSlopeDecor03.png File:PaneSlopeDecor04.png File:PaneSlopeDecor05.png File:PaneSlopeDecor06.png File:PaneFrameDecor01.png File:PaneFrameDecor02.png File:PaneFrameDecor03.png File:PaneFrameDecor04.png File:PaneFrameDecor05.png File:PaneFrameDecor06.png File:PaneLineDecor01.png File:PaneLineDecor02.png File:SquigglyLineDecor01.png File:SquigglyLineDecor02.png File:SquigglyLineDecor03.png File:SquigglyLineDecor04.png File:SquigglyLineDecor05.png File:SquigglyLineDecor06.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor01.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor02.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor03.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor04.png File:SquigglySlopeLineDecor05.png Pulsating decorations File:Beacon01.png File:Beacon02.png File:Beacon03.png File:SmallPulsator01.png File:SmallPulsator02.png File:SmallPulsator03.png File:SmallPulsator04.png File:SmallPulsator05.png File:SmallPulsator06.png File:SmallPulsator07.png File:SmallPulsator08.png File:SmallPulsator09.png File:LargePulsator01.png File:LargePulsator02.png File:LargePulsator03.png File:LargePulsator04.png File:LargePulsator05.png File:LargePulsator06.png File:LargePulsator07.png File:LargePulsator08.png File:LargePulsator09.png File:LargePulsator10.png Rotating decorations File:GearRotator01.png File:GearRotator02.png File:GearRotator03.png File:GearRotator04.png File:InvertedGearRotator01.png File:InvertedGearRotator02.png File:InvertedGearRotator03.png File:PointedRotator01.png File:PointedRotator02.png File:PointedRotator03.png File:CartwheelRotator01.png File:CartwheelRotator02.png File:CartwheelRotator03.png File:FlowerheadRotator01.png File:FlowerheadRotator02.png File:FlowerheadRotator03.png File:PendulumRotator01.png File:PendulumRotator02.png File:PendulumRotator03.png File:PendulumRotator04.png File:HexagonRotator01.png File:HexagonRotator02.png File:HexagonRotator03.png File:TargetLockRotator01.png File:TargetLockRotator02.png File:TargetLockRotator03.png File:TargetLockRotator04.png File:IlluminationRotator01.png File:IlluminationRotator02.png File:IlluminationRotator03.png File:OrbitalRotator01.png File:OrbitalRotator02.png File:OrbitalRotator03.png File:SwirlRotator01.png File:SwirlRotator02.png File:SwirlRotator03.png File:SwirlRotator04.png |-| Triggers= A number of map components are purely cosmetic, or may have effects applied to them. Physical objects can cycle through colours and opacity, which may be distracting while playing. In contrast, what may look like physical objects can also be background objects, which may again fool the player (for example fake spikes, sawblades, and thorns). Other objects may be used as markers to identify routes or hazards (punctuation marks, crosses, arrow signs, etc). Three-dimensional blocks were also introduced in Update 1.9 and in-game text, with 12 different fonts, was introduced in Update 2.0, which does not affect gameplay but has the potential to make a level look more polished. In Update 2.0, infinite color channels were introduced, allowing players to now use a lot of colors in various background objects and tiles, unlike before in 1.9, when players are limited to only four color channels. Moving, pulsing, alpha, toggle, and spawn triggers are invisible objects that can be used to either confuse a player or make a level better and more vibrant. They can be set to where it can only be activated if the player gets in range of the player's hitbox, which is useful for secret coins or increasing the difficulty of a level. Also introduced in Update 2.0 were keys and keyholes. Their function is only to serve as a visual guide for the triggers (such as move triggers, toggle triggers, alpha triggers, rotatation triggers, etc.) Design and transition The BG, GRND, GRND2, Line, Obj, 3DL and Col can change colour as a way to create a more vibrant gameplay experience. Each has its own trigger with the amount of options varying from each one, e.g. the BG trigger having "Tint Ground" as an option whilst the others do not. In Update 2.1, though, all the triggers were replaced with the Col trigger where the special colour channels BG, GRND, GRND2, Line, Obj and 3DL are selectable from a plus button near the Target Colour ID option. It is noticable that the "Tint Ground" option is not included if the Target Colour ID is the BG Colour Channel. The colours can also be changed to one of the player's assigned colour, making the level's design affected by a player's choice. Other map components change the way objects transition into and out of a level, not physically affecting anything, as further visual enhancement, but may reduce the amount of time the player has to react to their entry. With Update 2.0, grounds with two colors were introduced. File:BackgroundTrigger.png File:GroundTrigger01.png File:GroundTrigger02.png File:LineTrigger.png File:ObjectTrigger.png File:3DLineTrigger.png File:ColourTrigger.png File:StartPosition.png File:TrailEnableTrigger.png File:TrailDisableTrigger.png File:MoveTrigger.png File:StopTrigger.png File:PulseTrigger.png File:AlphaTrigger.png File:ToggleTrigger.png File:SpawnTrigger.png File:RotateTrigger.png File:FollowTrigger.png File:ShakeTrigger.png File:AnimateTrigger.png File:FollowPlayerYTrigger.png File:TouchTrigger.png File:CountTrigger.png File:InstantCountTrigger.png File:PickupTrigger.png File:CollisionTrigger.png File:OnDeathTrigger.png File:TransitionTrigger01.png File:TransitionTrigger02.png File:TransitionTrigger03.png File:TransitionTrigger04.png File:TransitionTrigger05.png File:TransitionTrigger06.png File:TransitionTrigger07.png File:TransitionTrigger08.png File:TransitionTrigger09.png File:TransitionTrigger10.png File:TransitionTrigger11.png Category:Level_elements